At the End of All Things
by totalyfab
Summary: character death DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE FAIRY TALE ENDINGS WHERE EVERYONE LIVES HAPPILY EVER AFTER. Yugi has been abandoned by everyone he once cared for. One day in an alley things about Yamis past are revealed and Yugi gets the chance to kill Yami. Wil
1. Default Chapter

Death. A simple word. The one word we should all embrace, and yet we all fear. If you like stories with fairy tale endings, then leave before you go any further, for you will be terribly dissapointed.  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
I was walking home alone as usual,completly unaware of the danger that awaited me. Since I was looking down I never saw it coming. I was absorbed in my thoughts about how Yami and the gang had betrayed me when I felt a cold hand pull me into the alley. I looked down and the hand I saw wasn't human. Long thin pale fingers that came to a point at the long black fingernails. I shivered. The hand was freezing. Suddenly I screamed in agony. It was as if every pain I had ever felt in my life was now flowing through my entire body. The man laughed and I felt myself go numb. My entire body began to tingle. I shivered and the man laughed again.   
  
"ssscared.....Yugi." He asked, whispering my name.  
  
"How do you know me?" I asked struggling to release myself from his grip.  
  
"I know alot about you little Yugi Mutoh. I know the pain you have felt caused by the bullys at school....by the friends who you once protected....of your Yami. I can make all those memories dissapear. All the pain forgotten. Jussst help me with my quessst." he hissed at me. I squinted when I saw a shadow down on the other end of the alley watching all of this. 'Yami?" I thought.  
  
"Why should I help someone who is trying to strangle me?"  
  
"Good point." he said as he dropped me on the pavement. I saw the shadow in the light freeze.  
  
"What's your quest?"  
  
"The same one I was appointed 5000 years ago. Kill the Pharaoh."  
  
"Yami!" I almost silently gasped. "What if I refuse to help you?"  
  
"Then I will kill you." he said and I saw to pale white hands reach for me; I tried to run but my body was frozen in place. His hands gripped my neck and again lifted me from the ground.  
  
"Why would you refuse Yugi? Didn't he steal your life away from you, and the only friends you ever had....even Tea?" he said, obviously amused by my facial expressions.  
  
"No. Let me go freak."  
  
"Don't deny the truth Yugi. I see it in your eyes. If you don't help me then you will die in place of him. Only you have the power to kill him. I already havehis body." he said impatiently. Then he released me and reached for something, his pale hands the only light in the alleyway besides at the end. I looked over and where the shadow once was was nothing. I squinted but he was gone. The next thing that that happened made me forget all that had happened. Yamis' body was lying on the ground by my feet. His face was pale and it looked as if he had had his throat slit in one place. I looked into his eyes which were barely slits; tears began to well up in my eyes.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Began my mission. However, like I said only you can kill him with a weapon. Otherwise he will die a slow and painful death. Either way I win. If he dies naturally I will have to kill you and all of your friends....or should I say, his friends." he sneered.  
  
"Please...spare him. Take me but let him live. I beg you."  
  
"SSSSory little Yugi. The Pharaoh must die. By what means it doesn't matter to me. As long as he dies before next Friday night."  
  
"What happens next Friday."  
  
"That's the day he will be healed. It was a sacred day to Ancient Egyptians. The day the Pharaoh could not be killed. But rest assured he will die. If I must take control of your weak little mind and kill him myself I will. But he will die."  
  
"I will never let you hurt him!" I practically screamed. I looked down at Yami again and saw that he was losing even more blood from his face; his breathing was getting shorter and farther apart.  
  
"I am afraid Yugi...you will have no choice. I will be back in two days for the kill....by any means necessary." he said. Then there was a poof of black smoke and the shadow with white hands dissapeared. I started screaming for help.  
  
7 hours later:  
  
Finaly a woman heard my cries and came by to help. She drove the limp Yami to the hospital and he was immediatly put in the ER. Two hours later a doctor came out and said he had severe internal damage that they were going to operate on the next morning. I nodded and decided to call all of my friends. As my friends picked up a thought occured to me. What the man had said to me '....or should I say his friends' maybe he was right. I shook myself out of it and called Joey.  
  
"Hello." he said after four or five rings.  
  
"Joey it's me."  
  
"Yug. Why the hell are _you_calling me." I felt hot tears well in my eyes.  
  
" It's Yami. He's here, in the hospital. Call everyone else and tell them to get down here I'll explain when you get here."  
  
"A'ight. See ya soon." he said and hung up. I looked down before coming to myself and walking to an empty seat next to an old man who was reading a duel monsters magazine.  
  
"That was Joey huh Yugi?" he said without looking over at me.  
  
"How d'you...?"  
  
"Know your name. I know alot about you. I saw your little confrontation in the alley. If you ask me I think the guy is getting to your head. Your friends still care about you."  
  
"Then why do they never call or speak to me and when I called Joey he asked why _I_called." I said. I put my face in my hands and cried for a moment before I regained composure and sat up straight again. I looked over and saw the man was looking at me. He had light water blue eyes and salt and pepper hair. He was lean and broad,his face held a stern look; but also a kind one.  
  
"How do you know me and my friends?" I said standing up.  
  
"Remember the light in the alley way. You saw a light that you didn't know where was coming from and saw the shadow you didn't know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I knew that man from a long time ago and he told me all I needed to know, what I didn't already."  
  
"Where were you in the alley?"  
  
"Behind the creature who was stangling you."  
  
"Then why didn't you help me?"  
  
"This is something you must do on your own. I can't help you any more than advice and fact."  
  
"What or who was he. The man who hurt Yami."  
  
"He is a vampire. Lord of all vampires. His mission is to destroy any traitor vampires or make more so that he can eventually destroy the world of man and have vampires take over."  
  
"Why is he after Yami. Yami isn't a vampire."  
  
"Not any more. Now he is just a spirit. Back when he was the prince of Egypt he became a vampire; then he got lucky and a tomb robber, you know his incarnate Bakura, found a spell to reverse it before he was going to become Pharaoh. For the rest of his life Yami dedicated his life to destroying any vampire who ever crossed his path. He stayed true to that fact but he left one alive. His ex-best friend Jono{A/N I can't really spell his original name and I hate it so I'm just going by Forbidden Memories}alive. He couldn't he watch his best friend die...regardless of what he did. Now Jono has come back to kill him. To stop Yami from finishing what he started." the man finished and looked at me to see my expression.  
  
"Why am I the only one who can kill him?"  
  
"You are his hikari. You saved him from a fate worse than death. So only you have the power to kill him." I looked down. Then I asked the question I had had on my mind since we arrived in the hospital.  
  
"Is there a cure."  
  
"Someone must die for him on that night two weeks from now. The night Jono explained to you."  
  
"What if he dies before then."  
  
"There is one way to preserve Yamis life until that night."  
  
"What is it!" I shouted earning the glares of some women with sleeping babies.  
  
"You must find it yourself. Only you can save him Yugi. That is all I will tell you. Now the doctor wishes to speak with you." he said. I turned around and saw a doctor heading for me.  
  
"Are you Yugi Muotoh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yugi, I'm afraid I have bad news."  
  
"What is it?" I asked scared.  
  
"I'm afraid Yugi, that Yami had too much internal damage to fix. I'm afraid he will die very soon." he said. I looked down until I heard Joeys voice.  
  
"Yo Doc. Hows Yami doin'" the doctor looked over and smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you alone to explain it to him. I'll be out in about five minutes for you to go see Yami." he said turning away to go see another patient."  
  
"Hey Yug what's up with Yami?"  
  
"They say he had too much internal damage done to be able to anything. He will die soon."  
  
"My best buddy gone." Joey said in shock. Then I expalined everything that had happened up until he had showed up. When I was finished his face held an unreadable expression.  
  
"Damnit!" he shouted, again the glares. Just then the doctor came back out.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler is it?"  
  
"Yeah. Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Well Joey I would reccomend you go home. Yugi is going to be Yamis only visitor tonight. Inform all your friends of what has happened."  
  
"Whatever you say doc. You might want to watch Yugi though, he has this crazy story of vampires and stuff like that."  
  
"I'm sure Yugi will be just fine. Now Yugi if you would follow me." the doctor said and I did.  
  
Five minutes late in Yamis room.  
  
"You have ten minutes before visiting hours are over. I'll be back then." the doctor said kindly before shutting the door leaving Yami and I alone.  
  
"Hey Yami. How do you feel?" I asked. His head lolled over on the side and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before his eyes fixed on me.  
  
"Yugi?" he said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Yeah Yami..it's me."  
  
"What happened."  
  
"I'll expalin later." I said, knowing there might not be a later.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi."  
  
"For what?" I said.  
  
"Ignoring you for so long. I was just...scared."  
  
"Scared? Of what? Me?"  
  
" I love you Yugi. I would do anything for you. That's something I haven't experienced in a long time." he said, his voice getting weaker with every word. I didn't respond to his comment. Instead I said, "Shh. Don't waste your strength. I have to go now but I'll be back tomorow. Bye." I quickly hugged him and walked out of the room just as the doctor was about to open it.  
  
A/N R/R PLEASE. NOTE:  
  
I AM TAKING DOWN BEHIND THE MASK 1.BECAUSE I HATE IT 2. I HAVE NO REVIEWS. 


	2. secrets revealed

"Yugi. Would you come with me out into the hall for a moment?" the doctor said kindly. I knew this couldn't be good, but I nodded and slowly trailed behind him, shutting Yami's door quietly behind me.

"Yugi, I am afraid I have some bad news for you, worse, if you can imagine it. Yugi, Yami had so much internal damage that the bleeding has reached such a rate my team and I can't stop it.. I'm going to give him two days before he dies. I am so sorry Yugi. I can tell how much he meant to you." The doctor finished, bowed his head and left. The moment he was out of earshot I heard a high pitched but all-too-familiar cackle behind me. "Two days little Yugi. Two days and he dies. Will you die in his place? Or will you do what is right and kill him?"

"I won't kill Yami!" I shouted.

"You mortalssss. You are all so weak. Would lay down your life for another. That is just pathetic."

"Why do you want to kill Yami? What has he done to you besides give up immortality?"

"He betrayed me! Do you know why, little Yugi, he gave up immortality?" Jono hissed at me

"No"

"For a woman. See, vampires are bound by certain rules. He was supposed to kill a woman who's name I will not speak. But instead he "fell in love" with her, thereby giving up his immortality. He had become a vampire for me. We were going to spend all of eternity killing and rampaging, but because of this woman he gave it all up and now look at him. He could have had it all, but he gave it up."

"Jono, that's love. Being willing to sacrifice everything for the one you love. But you were jealous."

"Look, little Yugi, the Pharaoh's and mine past is none of your business. All you need to worry about is whether or not you will sacrifice yourself for him."

"I will. Tell me when. But you have to promise if I sacrifice myself no harm will come to him."

"You don't understand, Yugi. You are his light. Darkness cannot exist without light. If there were no light, there could be no darkness because it would be eternal. It would be nothing. If you die, a part if him goes with you."

"But he will still be alive?"

"Partly.. but yes...by your definition of life."

"What do I have to do." I said. Those watching would have said that I had an unmatched determination on my face. If only they knew what was going on inside of me.

"Come to the alley where I met you at half past 9 am tomorrow and I will explain everything."

"Fine." And then he was gone.

NORMAL POV:

9 am the next morning came quickly to Yugi and so he stood there waiting for the demon to show up. He was pacing. So many things raced through his mind at the same time his heart felt like it was beating so hard that it would jump out of his chest. A chance to save Yami. Would that man from the hospital show up again? Would he be able in the end to be able to kill himself? Would he even have to kill himself or would someone else be forced to do it? Would anyone care?...

"Breathe Yugi, I'm here. Now. What exactly what do you want to know?"

"What do I have to do to save Yami's life?"

"Kill yourself, with slight complications."

"Like?" Yugi growled, sounding all to much like Yami.

"Yami has to kill you." Jono smirked, showing red and yellow stained teeth. "Oh yeah, he has to do it with a knife through the heart. But not any kind of knife. A knife that has been used to kill others before you." With every sentence the vampire demons grin grew wider and wider till it stretched from ear to ear.

"Your sick."

"Following rules..." there was a moment of silence then, "Yugi, why don't you just kill him? Put him out of his misery. He won't be able to go on without you. You know what you're doing and therefore it will be easier for you to kill him then for him to kill you. I know Yami, he was always too soft on those he knew. And to merciful to those he didn't, come to think of it. He won't kill you. Especially not to save me. See, the thing is he won't die in two days unless you kill him. He's immortal. But if you don't kill him then he will spend an eternity in so much pain he'll only wish for death..but it will never be granted to him. You'd be doing him a favor really, if you think about it." Yugi started pacing again. Jono was right. There was no way in hell that Yami would ever agree to killing Yugi, especially if it was to save Yugi. 'What am I going to do?' Yugi thought to himself.

Jono's POV:

He's breaking. I knew he would. The little brat doesn't realize he's been duped. Yugi can't die as long as Yami lives. If Yami were to kill Yugi, the brat would die and the blood that would spill on Yami's hands would make him a vampire again. I remember he once referred to being a vampire as eternal damnation. After what he did to me he deserves it. So he'll get it. I have to figure out a way to get Yami to kill Yugi though. I know exactly what to do. "Yugi," I say so he suspects nothing, "you could force Yami to kill you. I mean with his lack of energy you could put the knife in his hand and force his hand to stab your heart. Simple enough and you get to save your little friend while Re gains a new and pathetic soul." I force a smile. I know he can tell that I'm not telling him the whole truth by the way he looks at me. How clue less mortals are. He believes he knows more than he does. How amusing. My smile turns genuine.

Normal POV:

Yugi looked into Jono's cold blue eyes and saw the hate he held there. 'What do I do.' Yugi asked himself. Another voice answered in his head. 'You have one of three options: Kill Yami with whatever knife your supposed to, pull his life support, or do as Jono suggests and force him to kill you.' 'What if I can't do any' 'Then your screwed' the second voice answered with a chuckle. This being schizophrenic wasn't helping at all. It was just causing more problems for him. "Why can't you spare him?"

"Yami doesn't deserve to be spared. If you knew half the things he did both as mortal Pharaoh and immortal vampire you would want to kill him. For a different reason then me, obviously, but you would still wish eternal damnation on him, because death would be too good for him."

"What did he do?" Yugi asked, curiosity getting the best of him, forcing him to need to know if what the demon said was true.

"Well. Where can I begin. He was the most vicious of vampires and the most evil of humans. He made Vlad the Imparter1 look like a saint. As a mortal he was killing off literally thousands of his people everyday. Do you know how he did it? No? Well, he would either have their heads cut off or he would put them in a den with hungry cannibals. Usually though, he wanted a slow death for those he killed so he would kill their families by having them beaten to death in front of whoever it was he actually wanted to kill and then poison them and, while the poison was taking effect he would personally beat them with a six-tailed thorn whip. That was when he was a mortal human. As a vampire the deeds he did were even worse. Raped men and women in every way possible, if you catch my drift and he would beat a person till the flesh on their bones was falling off, that's how bad he would beat them. Then he would suck their blood as the life faded from them. Then he would eat what was left of them, if he had time. He always had a list of people to kill. If he didn't eat them then he left what was left of their bodies in the streets for their families as well as the women and children of Egypt to see in the middle of a street. Everything else he did was so horrible, if I were to repeat it to you you would vomit on me, thus, why I do not proceed. Now tell me little Yugi, do you not want to kill him for what he did?"

"Why did he stop all that then?" Yugi asked curiously. He couldn't believe Yami did all that. Yami had told him he had done bad things in the past, but those things were so horrible he couldn't believe his sweet Yami had done them.

"The woman I told you about. Yeah. Well, Yami's high priest Seth told him of a girl with exquisite beauty and charm. To a vampire that sounds like a tasty meal. To a human who has never been loved, that sounds irresistibly wonderful. Both reasons are why he went, I guess. When he saw her, I saw something in his eyes I never thought I'd see in him. All coldness and hate left his eyes and he was filled with a longing and sadness. Emotions he had never felt before. In that moment he gave up him immortality so he could be with her...and they lived happily ever after." Jono finished on a bitter note. Suddenly something clicked in Yugi's mind. The way he described everything said that he himself was longing to feel what Yami had felt. Then he knew what to do.

"When you and Yami were friends, would you have died for him?"

"Yes." The vampire admitted through gritted teeth.

"Do you think he would do the same now?"

"No."

"Why don't you talk to him. I'm sure he would love to hear from you after all this time. If he dies tomorrow, won't you always be curious whether I was right or not. I mean I think you guys could be great friends again. If you'll try." Yugi smiled internally as he saw the demon battling with itself. Then he saw it reach behind his waist and grab a sharp shiny object. "Well..."

Sorry guys. Have to end it there. Well...I don't really have to but I am. Lol. Sorry I haven't updated in six months. I haven't had a computer or any inspiration at all for any of my stories. However, I told myself to sit down and just write the damn chapter and so here it is. Love ya all. I will be working on all my other stories now. I also am going to start a Seto/Serenity fic that I can't decide whether will be a one-shot or not. Guess I'll go where the wind blows me, eh? Lol. Now..review...LOL! please.


End file.
